Witnesses
by abejarano12
Summary: On a trip to Metropolis, Chloe and Lana witness a murder.When they get kidnapped by the killers,only Clark and Lois can save them before its too late. Meanwhile Lex and Lionel duel to discover Clark's
1. Chapter 1

Witnesses

Summary:On a trip to Metropolis,Lana and Chloe witness a murder. When they're kidnapped by the killers,it's up to Clark and Lois to find them before it's too late. Meanwhile Lex and Lionel duel to learn Clark's secret.(This is my frist Fic R&R,please.)

Pairings:Lois and Clark,some Clark and Lana,some Clark and Chloe

Spoilers: None really might be some from the Superman flims.

Prologue

Lana and Chloe walked out of the Metropolis Mall. Each of them had about five bags. They loved the city. It was a lot more was going on than what was going on the sleepy little town of Smallville.

"Oh I just love Metropolis."Lana said."Chloe thanks for inviting me."Lana continued.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I felt that we just needed to hang out and be friends again."Chloe said.

Things had been kind of rough for them over the past few weeks. They would usually get along well until the subject of Clark Kent. When ever it came to Clark,Lana and Chloe could not get a long. They would fight over Clark,yet none of them would admit to Clark that them had feelings for him. Then again Clark was not very straight forward with them.

When Chloe was told that has the editor of the Torch,she was going to the annual High School Newspaper Editor's Conference. She also saw it as a chance to fix things with Lana.

"Look at what I got Clark."Chloe said. She reached into one of her bags and pulled out a plaid shirt. Clark had a thing for plaid.

"Oh,a Chloe."Lana said. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out the same shirt.

"Give it to Clark anyway,you know how much he loves plaid."Chloe joked. Lana laughed.

"Yeah your right,Clark does have a thing for it."Lana said.

They walked down the street toward the hotel that they were staying at. They crossed the street and walked by a alley.

"No, Johnny,please."came a voice from the alley.

Chloe peeked into the alley. Her eyes went wide when she saw a guy on his knees. He was cut up and bleeding on his face. Two other men stood over him. They wear dress in suits and ties.

Chloe grabbed Lana and pushed her up against the wall.

"Chloe,what's going on?"Lana asked.

"Two guys are beating some guy up in the alley"Chloe told her.

"What?"Lana said.

"Look"Chloe said.

They looked around the corner and saw the two men standing over the guy. One of the guys pulled out a gun and fired three shots into the guys head. Then they turned and started to walked toward Lana and Chloe.

"Chloe,what are we going to do they're coming."Lana said.

"I got a idea act like your enjoy this."Chloe said. Then she kissed Lana. Lana was surprised at first but knew it was the only way to save their skins. The two men walked past Lana and Chloe one of the guys looked at them he smiled.

"Nice." He said and walked to the car. They got in the car and drove off.

Chloe broke the kiss.

"Sorry it was the only thing I could thing of off the top of my head."Chloe said.

"We better go find a cop."Lana said. Then they ran off to find a Cop.

In the car that the killers got into. The driver was telling what he saw.

"Those two girls that were kissing,weren't kissing. They saw the whole thing we got some loose ends to tie up."He said.

"How are we going to find them?"the one in the back sit said.

"With this."the driver said. Then he held up a camera.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Clark walked in the Talon and found Lois slinging coffee to the customers. She had volunteered to run the Talon until Lana came back from Metropolis. At the moment it looked like she was handling it. Lois saw Clark and sighed,she knew that Clark was going to try and bust her chops. She knew that she could get the upper hand on this battle.

"What do you want old Macdonald?"she said.

"I want to make sure that you haven't ran Lana's business into the ground."Clark said.

"Funny,while your out there playing in the dirt,I've sold about four hundred cups of coffee that I never heard of."Lois said.

"Some people are meant for great things."Clark said.

"Did you what something?"Lois said. She knew that she had lost this battle.

"I need one cup of from the bean coffee."Clark said.

"Right."Lois said. Then she turned to get Clark his coffee.

Clark watched as Lois filled his order. For some odd reason,he found himself watching Lois. He found this simple act very attractive. He had been doing it for a while. He just could not take his eyes off of her. Lois turned around to find Clark staring at her.

"Smallville,were you checking out the goods. If you were I'll break your arm."Lois threated.

"Lois,I wouldn't check you out if you were the last girl on earth."Clark said. He took his coffee and walked out.

"Liar!"Lois yelled. Then she went back to work.

Chloe and Lana sat in the office of Inspector Maggie Sawyer. Chloe and Lana had been taken to the police station when they found a policemen and told him about what they saw.

"The man you saw killed was John Lee,he was a accountant for Jerry Sloan a major crime boss in the city."Maggie said. Then door opened and in walked Sawyer's partner. Inspector Henry Henderson. He walked over to Maggie and handed her a mug shot book.

"Ladies I want you two to look in here and see if you can Id the two men with Lee"Maggie said.

"Sure no problem."Lana said. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Great, I 'm going to get some tea,would you girls like anything?"she asked.

"I'm fine."Chloe said.

"So am I."Lana said.

"Okay,girls take your time."Maggie said and then left the room.

"You think that those guys will be in here?"Lana asked.

"From what I hear Sloan only hires known killers."Chloe said.

They opened the book and began to look though the book. Maggie walked in a few moments later. She sat down and sipped her tea as Chloe and Lana looked though the book. They were half way done when Lana saw one of the men.

"Chloe that's one of the guys."Lana said. Chloe looked at the picture.

"Your right that's is one of them."Chloe said. They had the book back to Maggie.

"That's one of them."Lana said.

"That's Rex Greer,he's hired muscle been in and out of jail since he was fifteen."Maggie said. "Do you think you can find the other one?"Maggie asked.

"Yeah."Chloe and Lana said.

They took the book back and started to look again. It took them about twenty minutes for Chloe and Lana to find the other guy.

"This one is Burt Jackson, a small time hood until he saved Sloan's life."Maggie said.

"So what do we do?"Lana asked.

"We'll start looking for them and take them in. Then it will go to the DA. Now you girls do know that you will have to comeback and pick them out of a line up."Maggie said.

"I'll do it."Chloe said.

"So will I."Lana said.

"Good. I'll have Henderson drive you girls back to your hotel. I'll also call Sheriff Adams in Smallville and let her know what's going on. Then I'll get you guys some protection."Maggie said.

"Protection from who?"Lana asked.

"From Sloan if he finds out that two of his men are in the can and they have witnesses against them they might turn and give him up."Maggie said.

"In other words they'll come after us."Chloe said.

"Exactly."Maggie said.

"Don't worry once we get back home will be safe."Lana said.

"You will?"Maggie said.

"Yeah, we got Clark Kent watching over us."Chloe said.

Clark sat at the table he was nursing a glass of milk when his dad walked in.

"Son."Jonathon said. Clark said nothing he just kept staring at the glass of milk. Jonathon looked at his son and wondered what the problem was. He sat down on the other side of the table.

"Clark!"He said. This time Clark snapped out of it.

"Sorry,what.?"Clark said.

"Thing wrong son."Jonathon asked.

"Dad have you ever stared at a girl?"Clark asked.

"Of course, It's one the things that unfortunately makes women think all men are dogs,at least that your mother says."Jonathon said.

"What about a girl you though you would never be attracted to?"Clark said.

"No,Clark you want tell me who this girl is?"Jonathon said.

"It was Lois."Clark said.

"Lois."Jonathon said.

"I mean Lois is beautiful,but she not my type."Clark said.

"Clark,I think your wrong about that."Jonathon said.

"What do you mean?"Clark asked.

"Clark,it case you haven't notice Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan think the sun rises and sets on you. Lois on the other hand doesn't. I think that's why your attracted to her, she won't take any of your crap. Just like your mother never took any of mine."Jonathon said.

"Dad, me and Lois will never be together. We're just to different."Clark said. Jonathon got up from the table and started for the door. He stopped at the door and turned back toward his son.

"Son,the person we end up with may not our first choice."Jonathon said and then walked out. Clark turned back to his milk.

Jerry Sloan sat in his office. The driver of the car handed him the pictures that he took of Lana and Chloe. Sloan flipped thought the pictures. He stopped at the close ups and studied them. Then he dropped them on his desk.

"So who are these girls?"Sloan asked.

"Two girls from Smallville,their here for some conference."The Driver said.

"Have they gone to the cops?"Sloan asked.

"Yeah,their back at there hotel,they leave back tomorrow."The Driver said.

"We can't have any loose ends."Sloan said. He took a cigar from his desk and lit it. He pointed at the pictures.

"Kill'em both"Sloan said. Then puffed on his cigar. The two hit men left the room they had work to do.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chloe and Lana had finished packing there things when someone knocked on the door. They looked at each. Chloe went to the door. Lana grabbed a lamp from the desk and stood to the side of the door she held the lamp like a weapon in case the person on the other side of the door wanted any trouble.

"It me Miss Sullivan."Maggie said from behind the door. "You can tell Miss Lang that she can put down the lamp."She continued. Lana and Chloe were amazed that she knew what they were doing. Lana put the lamp down as Chloe let Maggie in.

"Glad to see that you two are taking proper precautions."Maggie said.

"Thanks,anything new?"Lana asked.

"I wish there was something I could tell you but I can't. however I did call sheriff Adams and told her what's going on. She said that she will met you when you girls get back. She wants to put you under protective custody."Maggie said.

"Protective custody,that mean she wants to put us in the jail until you catch these guys."Chloe said.

"That's what I thought, I got a different idea. How about I send two officers to guard you,they won't interfere with your daily lives."Maggie said.

"You mean will have a Kevin Costner wanna be following us everywhere we go?"Chloe asked.

"Yes,but its better than the Smallville lock up."Maggie said.

"Okay,we'll take the guards."Lana said. Chloe nodded in agreement.

Clark and Lois were waiting at the bus station. They were waiting for Chloe and Lana to get back into town. Clark felt uneasy be around Lois, now more than ever since he had talked to his dad about it. Lois looked at her watch for what seemed like the twenty th time.

"They're late,I know that this is Smallville but that doesn't mean that the bus has to take it forever. How far is Metropolis from here."She said.

"432.6 miles to be exact."Clark said. Lois shot him a funny look.

"You know how far it is to the exact mile?"Lois asked.

"Yeah,Lois do you want some think to drink.?"Clark asked.

"Yeah,Smallville that would be great."Lois said. Clark turned and head for the machines. She watched as Clark walked away. She never noticed how tall Clark was and how confident he walked. She did find Clark handsome, but he wasn't her type. She was into the nerd type. Give her a nerd with glasses that had to pushed up every five five minutes and Lois would be weak in the knees. She realized that Clark did that to her at times.

"Admiring from a far?"Lex Luther asked from behind her. Lois turned Lex was walking up to her.

"Clark Kent's not my type."Lois said, more to reassure herself.

"On the contrary I think Clark is exactly your type,you just won't admit it."Lex said.

"I take all the guys you dated put up with Lois Lane's charm."Lex said.

"You mean did they take the crap I give Clark?"Lois said.

"Yes."Lex said.

"Yes they did."Lois said.

"Your attracted to Clark because he won't. He'll give you a taste of your own medicine."Lex said.

"Wrong,I'm attracted to Clark..."Lois stopped herself. She never told anyone about that.

"Don't worry I won't tell him."Lex said. Clark walked up a second later.

"Lex what are you doing here?"Clark asked.

"Offering security to Chloe and Lana."Lex said.

"Security for what?"Lois asked.

"They witnessed a murder,the police think that the killers might come after them."Lex said.

"I talked to Chloe last night she never said anything to me."Lois said.

"The police probably told them not to tell anyone."Clark said.

"So how did you find out?"Lois asked.

"I have connections at the MPD,they told me about,tell you the truth I don't think that MPD finest are going to be able to do the job."Lex said.

Chloe and Lana got off the bus and rushed to Clark,Lois and Lex.

"Did you have a good trip?"Lex asked after all the greetings were done.

"It was the best time I've had in a long time."Lana said.

"So how was the shopping?"Lois asked.

"Oh it was great."Chloe asked.

"What are the police doing to find the killers,before they find you?"Clark asked. Everyone stopped talking. They looked at Clark.

"Nice,Smallville great way to be subtle."Lois said.

"How did you know about that Clark?"Lana asked.

"Lex,told us."Clark said.

"Clark's right you two need protection think my bodyguards can do a better job that those two."Lex said pointing at the two men standing behind them.

"Clark me and Lana are big girls we don't need protection."Chloe said.

"I think you do until police find these guys."Clark said.

"You know I hate to say it but Clark's right."Lois said

"Okay."Lana and Chloe said.

"Good,excuse me."Lex said then he walked over to the men that came with Lana and Chloe. Everyone watched as Lex talked to the men. Then they got back on the bus.

"Wow."Chloe said.

"Every things taken care of. Now if you two are ready."Lex asked.

"Sure."Lana said. Lex's bodyguards came and took Lana and Chloe's bags. Everyone got into their vehicles and drove off. They didn't notice the black sedan that was parked behind them. In the car. Burt "Johnny" lowered a set of binoculars and tapped his buddy Rex.

"Let's go."He said. Then they drove off.

Clark and his parents sat at the table eating dinner. Clark was catching his parents up on the days events.

"They acted like everything was okay like two killers aren't be looking for them trying to kill them."Clark said.

"Clark,they'll be fine Lex's bodyguards will take care of them."Martha said.

"Mom, I can get though Lex's bodyguards and that's with out using my powers."Clark said.

"Clark you know that Lana and Chloe can take care of themselves."Jonathon said.

"Maybe I could..."Clark said.

"Son as fast are you are you can't be in two place at once."Martha said.

"Clark,if the time comes that Chloe and Lana need your help,you'll be there."Jonathon said. Clark sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie everything will be okay."His mom reassured him.

Lionel stood in front of Lex's desk reading the file.

"Did you know you and Clark have the same middle name Joseph?"Lionel said.

"Yes dad and his first name is his mother's maiden name. What do you what dad?"Lex asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing on your research on Clark."Lionel said.

"Really or did you come to steal mine."Lex said.

"Lex, your just looking for personnel information. I on the other hand want to know where he came from. Do you know that Clark Kent was the only child not reported missing in the state the year the Kents found him."Lionel said

"Lot's kids are abandoned dad."Lex said.

"Not all children are found on the day a meteor shower."Lionel said.

"Dad,do you think Clark is not from this world."Lex said.

"I don't know what I think yet but I'm going to find out."Lionel said.

"And if you find out what are you going to do with it?"Lex asked

"Use it of course."Lionel said.

"That's the difference between my research and yours dad,I plan to give mine to Clark learn more about where he came from,not to black mail him."Lex said.

"Lex,you have not realized how dangerous Clark Kent can be to you Lex. Maybe you never will"Lionel said.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Johnny the killer into the Ledger office and went to the front desk. One of the clerks came up to him.

"Yes sir?"The Clerk said.

Johnny took out a picture of Chloe and showed it to him.

"Yes,I'm looking for this young lady."He said.

"Oh that's Chloe Sullivan,she works here once in a while,she not here right now."The Clerk said.

"Do you know where I can find her?"Johnny said.

"Yeah,right now she at the Torch,that's the high school's newspaper."the Clerk said.

"The Torch right."Johnny said.

"Yes sir."the Clerk said.

"Thanks a lot." Johnny said then left the office. He went back to the car and got in. Rex started the car and head for the High School.

Clark and Chloe were in the Torch office. Chloe was going to run a extra edition about her exploits in Metropolis. She was at her computer finishing up the front page.

"How's this for a headline: "Local Students Witness Gangland Murder"."She said.

"How about:"Local High School Editor,is more careful."Clark said.

"What is with you,Clark,I'll be okay."Chloe said.

"I just think that you should be more careful."Clark said.

"Clark how many people have tried to kill me?"Chloe asked.

"The football coach that could make fire. The student that needed body heat. Oh yeah, Lionel Luther."Clark said.

"Do keep count of just how many people have tried to kill me?"Chloe asked.

"Chloe I just don't want to see you get hurt."Clark said.

"Clark, with you here,I'll be just fine."Chloe said.

"Clark are you afraid of losing me?"Chloe said. Clark turned his head. He really didn't what to answer that question.

"Well are you?"Chloe said.

"Yeah,if you not around who's going to keep me and Lois from killing each other."Clark said.

"Okay,Clark I'll be more careful."Chloe said.

Outside the Torch, Johnny was finishing make the bomb he put on Chloe's car. He set the timer and ran away to his car. He hopped in.

"The bomb all set?"Rex asked.

"That girls going to go sky high."Johnny said.

They car took off and headed for behind the school near the track. They took out a set of binoculars and waited.Clark and Chloe came out about thirty minutes later. They were followed by Lex's bodyguard. They guard got into his car. Clark walked Chloe to her car. Clark opened the door for her.

"Promise me that you'll be careful"Clark said.

"I promise Clark don't worry,No go and tell Lana the same thing."Chloe said.

"Chloe."Clark said.

"Come on Clark you know your going to."Chloe said. Clark turned and started to walk away.

"Clark."Chloe said.

"Yeah."Clark said. Chloe ran up to him and hug him, then she kissed him on the cheek..

"What was that for?"Clark asked.

"For always saving me."Chloe said. Then she turned and got back in her car. She tried to start it but it didn't turn over. Clark used his super hearing, the sound waves on the engine and other parts came back to him,then he heard a tick. He then used his x-ray vision. The solids of the world fell away. On the car was bomb.

"Chloe,No!"Clark shouted. Before he could move Chloe started her car. The bomb went off. Clark used his super speed to get to the car before it went up in flames. He ripped off the doors and pulled Chloe out. He turned just as the fire would have hit Chloe. Clark jumped. He felt himself gliding through the air. They landed about twenty feet away.

"Chloe are you okay?"Clark asked.

"Yeah, but how did we get all the way over here?"She asked.

"Maybe it was the shock wave."Clark said. The bodyguard ran over to Clark and Chloe,his gun drawn.

"You two okay?"he asked.

"Yeah were fine."Clark said.

Clark, Chloe and the bodyguard never saw the black sedan drive off.

Lex waited for the last costumer to leave the Talon.

"Looks like it was busy night."Lex said.

"Not really most people came wanting to find out about mine and Chloe's adventure in the big city."Lana said.

"Well that's how it is if you a witness to a murder remember Cato?"Lex joked.

"Oh,god wen I came home from school Nell was watching it on T.V."Lana said.

"My father had me watching Bloom burg,learning about stocks."Lex said.

"Well we still got the Talon."Lana said.

"True."Lex said.

"Here's the payroll."Lana said.

"Where Lance?"Lex asked.

"He's in the restroom."Lana said.

"Lana,I know that having a bodyguard can be a little rough,but I think Clark would appreciated"Lex said.

"Me and Clark aren't together."Lana said.

"I know that things with you and Clark have never worked out. Do think it's because there's someone else out there for you?Lex said.

"I don't know maybe I keep hoping that Clark will come around."Lana said

"If he doesn't?"Lex asked.

"Then I'll move on and hope that me and Clark can be friends."Lana said.

Then a large blast was heard Lex and Lana went to the door they looked outside to find smoke rising from the school.

"The school. Clark and Chloe are there."Lana said.

"Let's go."Lex said. They jumped into Lex's car and sped off for the high school. When they got there. A throng of people and civil aid were on the sense. Clark and Chloe were near at the ambulance. The Medic's were taking Chloe's vitals.

"Clark,what the hell happened?"Lex asked.

"Someone put a bomb on Chloe's car."Clark said.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Lana asked her friend.

"Yeah I'm okay. The Man of Steel here saved me."Chloe said.

Clark's parents pulled up a moment later. Lois and Martha jumped out before the truck was at a complete stop.

"Chloe are you okay?"Lois asked.

"I'm fine Lois."Chloe said.

"How about you Clark?"His mother asked.

"I'm okay mom."Clark reassured his mother.

"I'm going to call in a few favors see if we can get to the bottom of this."Lex said.

"I only had one more payment on that car."Chloe said as she looked at the remains of her car. Clark saw his father talking to the Sheriff and went to join them.

"It looks like a professional job,Jonathon. Were going to have send it to Metropolis to get a good idea what it was for sure."Adams said.

"It was plastic explosive."Clark said.

"And How would you know that Mr. Kent?"she asked.

"When Chloe's car didn't start i looked under it and that's when I saw it."Clark said.

"It's a good thing that you did Mr. Kent or else Miss. Sullivan would be dead."Adams said then she walked away.

"X-ray vision?"his father asked.

"Yes,sir."Clark said.

"Good job."Jonathon said. They walked back to the group.

"I think that you and Lana should stay at the mansion until these guys get caught."Lex said.

"I'll call Inspector Sawyer in Metropolis and tell her what happened.

"Wait a minute don't me and Lana get a say in this,I mean it's our lives.

"No!"Clark and Lois said in unison.

"Okay."Chloe said weakly.

"Lana it would be better if you did."Jonathon said.

"I'm not hiding."Lana said adamantly.

"Then at least let me put more guards around you."Lex said.

"How about you stay with us Lana."Martha said.

"I think that would be a great idea."Jonathon said.

"And Lex's bodyguards can watch the house."Clark said.

"I think that would be best."Lex said.

"Lana?"Chloe said.

"Okay,I'll stay at the Kents."she relented.

"I'll make the calls."Lex said.

The Kents truck pulled to a stop at in front of the house. They were followed by Lex' 'vette and the three SUV's of the Bodyguards' Everyone got of the cars and headed inside the house. Lex went and talked to the guards and discussed the places were the guards would take up their posts.

Inside Martha was going over sleeping arrangements. Clark would give up his room and sleep in the loft. Lana would take his room. Chloe and Lois would take the spare bedroom were Lois was staying. to clam everyones nerves Martha felt that baking and coffee would help she also made some for the guards outside. Jonathon took his shotgun and and shells and headed out side. He was making calls on his cell trying to get the MPD on the ball and find the manics that were trying to kill his friends. Clark came out a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Lex.

"MPD will be here in the morning to take Lana and Chloe to a safe house in Metropolis."Lex said.

"They should be heading out here tonight."Clark said.

"Son,MPD is doing all they can but from what I hear,this Sloan is really crafty."Jonathon said. Then he went inside.

"Your dad's right. MPD can't make anything stick on Sloan. I don't think even Chloe and Lana's testimony to make it happen."Lex said.

"Then what can?"Clark asked.

"Only a confession by Sloan himself. Even if he does that he has good lawyers that will say he was made to confess."Lex said, then took a drink of his coffee.

"Why is it that criminal's think that they can use the laws they brake to protect them?"Clark said.

"That's a good question,Clark. Maybe you'll know the answer,someday."Lex said.

"That's me,Clark Kent fights a never ending battle for truth,justice and the American way."Clark said. Lex turned and looked inside. Chloe,Lois and Lana had changed into their PJ's and were helping Martha bake cookies. Lex chuckled.

"What?"Clark said,turning to looked inside.

"Your a very lucky man,Clark."Lex said.

"Really,how's that's?"Clark asked.

"Three beautiful women under the same roof and the only thing they have in common is...You"Lex said then he finished his coffee and handed the cup to Clark.

"Good luck, your going to need it."Lex said. Clark watched as Chloe,Lois and Lana ,laughed as they made cookies. Clark shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

"I understand that you were at the school tonight after someone tried to kill the young Miss Sullivan?"Lionel asked.

"Your right dad I was and I plan on helping the police find who ever is trying to kill her and Lana Lang."Lex said.

"Are you sure that you want to get involved in this Lex."Lionel said.

"Unlike you dad when my friends are in trouble I don't runaway."Lex said.

"To what are you referring to?"Lex asked.

"As I recall when I was fifteen you and Harvey Stein were in business together,when things went south to went to the SEC and had him throw in jail for six years you also took over his company."Lex said.

"If I had not done what I did you would be out on the streets."Lionel said.

"So you did it for me?"Lex said.

"Of course."Lionel said.

"Dad,I'm help them because it will help me too.

The stars shone bright as Clark looked at them with his telescope. It was about one in the morning and he could not sleep. He knew that it was because that he could get to Lana and Chloe quicker than anyone else. He was also thinking about what Lex had said to him was, he the only thing that Lois,Lana and Chloe had in common? If it was true that was going to cause more trouble than maybe even Clark could handle.

"Couldn't sleep either."Chloe said from behind him.

"It's been a long day. I think its just the adrenaline. Clark said.

"So what else to you do with yourself when your up here?"Chloe asked.

"Think mostly,about things on the farm,school,football,my birth parents,my problems"Clark said. He sat down on a bale of hay. "My dad says that every teenage boy should have a fortress of solute."Clark added. Chloe went and sat net to him.

"I know this may sound odd but what about girls?"Chloe asked.

"Yes I think about girls up here."Clark said. Chloe shot him a mischievous look."So where do you stash the "Playboys"?She asked.

"Not like that Chloe."Clark said. "I usually think about if there's a girl out there for me. Will I make a good husband. You know things like that's. Oh and Playboys are hidden in the rafter above you head."Clark said.

"Clark your going to make a great boyfriend, if you open up to her and a great husband. Trust me."Chloe said. "You only took me on one date, but I had fun."Chloe added.

"One of these days I'm going to make that up to you."Clark said. Chloe stood up to head back inside. She stopped and turned back to Clark. She hugged him as tight as she could.

"I never got to save thank you for saving me today."Chloe said.

"I've saved you before Chloe."Clark said.

"I know but this time it could have been different."Chloe said. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. When she stepped back they looked into each others eyes. Chloe licked her lips.

Later,Clark would debate if it was the emotions of the day or something that he wanted to do. There lips met tenderly,slowly they began to give in to the urge. His tongue teased her lip and she teased his. She moaned against his mouth. Their once idle hands began to move and explore. Then Clark stopped and pulled away. He looked intensely into her eyes. He knew to go any further was dangerous and he was not willing to take the risk. Chloe rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart.

"I'm sorry."Clark said.

"Don't be."Chloe told him. "Good night Clark."she added.

"Good night,Chloe."Clark said.

Clark watched as Chloe went back into the house. He went back up to the loft. Lana stepped out of the shadows. She wiped a tear from her eye and head back for the house.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Clark came into the house to find a surprise. His mother and Chloe making brake fast. His father was pouring himself some coffee. He looked at the food that they had made, pancake,eggs,bacon and sausage. Milk and orange juice was on the table,toast was in the toaster. This was something he never though he would ever see in his life. Chloe in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning,son"his father said.

"What's going on here?"Clark said.

"What do you mean?"His mother said.

"I got work to do,Clark when your ready I could use some help outside."Jonathon said and then walked out.

"Chloe cooking."Clark said.

"Clark,I may be a new and independent woman that you may not be use to,but I know my way around the kitchen."Chloe said.

"Right and brownies you made in home ec. didn't become a permanent part of the pan."Clark teased.

"That was not my fault you and Pete were suppose to tell me when it was time."Chloe said."Anyway here."She said and handed him a glass of orange juice. Their hands touched. Chloe pulled it away as if she had been touched by fire. Clark looked in to her eyes. Clark took the juice and drank it in one gulp. His eyes never left Chloe's. Martha could feel the tension between her son and Chloe. Clark put the glass on the table and head out this help his father. Chloe followed him out with her eyes.

Clark took the fence pole in his hands and drove it into the ground. He took another one and did the same thing. He repeated the process four more times before his father stopped him.

"What's troubling you son?"Jonathon said.

"Regretting something I did last night."Clark said.

"It involved Chloe,right."His father said.

"You know?"Clark said.

"I knew that she went up to the loft last night and you slept in the loft."Jonathon said.

"We talked and she thanked me for saving her life and then things got kind of weird."Clark said.

"Weird, do I want to know how weird?"Jonathon asked.

"Not like that dad,I kissed her."Clark said.

"There's nothing wrong with kissing a girl you care about Clark."His father said.

"Dad this kiss was different,I mean it was not a friendly kiss."Clark said.

"Clark,I've heard that after a near death situation that persons sex drive goes into overdrive. That could be what happened with you and Chloe."Jonathon said. "You two..."

Clark smiled."No,dad I stopped it before it went anywhere else. But I'm going to lie and say that I didn't want to."Clark admitted.

"You showed incredible control,son"Jonathon said.

"I think I was more afraid than anything else,what if I had let things get out of control and I hurt her. Then I got to thinking what if I can never,you know"Clark said.

"I understand,Clark but you'll soon later just how far you can go,just give it time okay?"His father said.

"Thanks dad."Clark said. Then he took the next post and drove it into the ground.

Lex read the file intently. It was from the journal of Dr. Virgil Swan.

"After years of research and exploring the stars I have come a startling revelation. I have discovered seven of the the twenty- eight know galaxies. It is my belief that all of this galaxies have at least one planet were life exists. Also research tells me that earth in the most primitive of these planets. After countless hours of research I have come to the understanding is that the most advance of these planets is about eight light-years away from earth. I also feel that these strange visitors have come to earth. However after many hours of work I feel that this most advanced of civilization no longer exists."

The entry stopped there. Lex picked up the phone,he needed to get the other parts of the journal. What he didn't know was that his father had the next entry. In fact Lionel was reading it at the same time Lex was reading his.

"As mentioned in a earlier entry, I stated that the most advanced of the races of the galaxies is now gone. It is my belief that this planet existed three galaxies away from earth and it would take one thousand years to reach earth. In fact they may have already been to earth. Using star charts and radio signals I have found the location. However there is only and black hole. It appears that the star died years ago. What I find odd is that planet that was there died many years before the star burnt out. After decoding unknown signals I have learned the name of this planet. It was called Krypton."

Lionel's entry also incomplete. He knew that he was going to have to find the other entries before Lex did.

Lana and Lois were working at the Talon for a Saturday things were slow. This gave them time to clean up the place. Lana was wiping down the tables,Lois was working behind the counter,cleaning the machines. Lana and Lois had begun talking about actor and which ones they found attractive. Some how this conversion about about actors and movies turned to ex-boyfriends. Lana told Lois about Whitney. Lois told Lana about a guys she dated when her dad was stationed at Fort Knox. Then things took a odd turn.

"How many girlfriends did Whitney have before you two got together?"Lois asked.

"Two,but he never admitted it to me. I guess he felt if he told me,I would think he was player."Lana said.

"At least Whitney,was only with you when you two were together. The guy I dated was seeing me and stripper that lived off base."Lois said.

"I don't know what I would do to a guy that was two timing me."Lana said

"What about Clark has he ever had a steady girlfriend?"Lois asked.

"Not really,Clark was never a ladies man."Lana said.

"Figure,Clark must love the animals."Lois joked.

"Lois, its not that,Clark's just shy and mild mannered. Clark's gone on two dates. I should know I was one of them."Lana said.

"Chloe was the other one right?"Lois asked.

"Yeah,the odd part about it is that Clark never even finished the date."Lana said.

"He walked out on you?"Lois said.

"No it was more like people needed help and Clark thinks he can save the world sometimes."Lana said.

"If Clark ever walked out on me,he better hope that some one saves him before I get a hold of him."Lois said.

"So Clark's your type."Lana said trying not to sound defensive.

"Not really, I'm not into the "yeehaw"type, but nerds in glasses make me weak in the knees."Lois said.

"Then you haven't been around Clark that long he can be a huge nerd,but thats what makes him so attractive,his not afraid to show it."Lana said.

"But his not the type to say "gee" and golly"all the time."Lois said.

"Clark has been know to say "gee" and "golly" a lot."Lana said.

"At least he doesn't say "swell"my grandmother said"swell" all the time."Lois said. Lana burst out laughing. It took Lois a moment to realize why. Then she started to laugh.

"Clark says "swell"a lot."Lana said after she caught her breathe.

"No way he says "swell".Lois said. In her mind Lois made a note to try to get Clark to say "swell". The door opened and in walked of the bodyguards. He walked to Lana.

"How about a refill?"He said.

"Sure."Lana said. She took the cup and turned to fill it.

Across the street on top of the roof a hardware store, stood Rex. He opened a small brief case and took out the stock of a folding rifle. He quickly put the rifle together. He then sighted the rifle and loaded it. He took aim with the rifle. He looked though the scope and saw Lana and Lois laughing. He then saw the bodyguard come in and stand in front of Lana. He held his fire until he cold get a clear shot. The guard bent down. Rex pulled the trigger.

Inside the Talon, Lana,Lois and the bodyguard heard the sound of a car backfiring. The bodyguard stood up from tying his shoe. The large window behind him shattered. The guard grunted as the bullet hit him in the head. He fell to the ground.

"Lana get down!"Lois shouted. Then she hit the deck. Lana dived for cover and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed 911.

"Lana are you okay?"Lois asked.

"I'm fine you?"Lana called back.

"I'm fine."Lois said. Lois peaked her head up and waited but nothing happened.

Jonathon's truck pulled to a stop behind a sheriff car. Clark jumped out and ran in. The EMT's were taking out the bodyguard's body. Chloe followed him. Jonathon saw Sheriff Adams and wet to talk to her.

"Lana"Clark shouted.

"Clark!"Lana said and rushed over to him. He took her into his arms.

"Are you okay."He asked.

"I'm alright,Clark."She said.

"Are you hurt, Lois?"He asked.

"I'm fine, Clark."Lois said.

"Did you guys see how did it?"Chloe asked.

"No the shot came from behind us."Lois said. Clark let go of Lana and walked outside. He looked around for possible position that a person could fire into the Talon. Clark looked inside the Talon and saw the blood from the bodyguard. He then looked at the shattered window. He then looked at the hardware store. Clark focused and the solids of the world disappeared. He scanned the roof until something thing caught his eye. He magnified as much as he could. The object he saw was tube about half a inch long. His x-ray could not go though it.

"Lead."He said to himself."Lois stay her I'll be back. Clark walked to the sheriff and his father.

"Sheriff has anyone checked the roof of the hardware store?"Clark asked.

"No."she said.

"What is it son?"Jonathon said in a tone knowing that Clark had found something using his x-ray vision.

"I don't know yet dad. I'll be back."Clark said.

He walked around to the back of the hardware store. He looked for a ladder on a rope but there was none and there was noway up from inside. He looked around to make sure he was alone. Then he jumped. Clark flew high into the air, he got the sensation that he was flying. When he saw that he was going to overshoot the roof, he willed himself down and landed lightly on the roof. Clark took a moment to analyze what had just happened. He wanted to just jump on to the roof instead he flew the air when he got to his desired height he willed himself down and landed. He made a note to tell him parents and find a way to work on this new power. Right now he needed to find the shell casing. He found it a ran over to it.

He looked down to the Talon and used his magnifying vision to to zoom in on the blood stain. This was were the killer had been. He looked over the side and saw his father.

"Dad I found something"He said.

"What is it Clark?"His father asked.

"A shell casing."Clark said.

Lois looked up and saw Clark on the roof on the hardware store.

"Smallville, how did you get up there?"she asked.

"I climbed up."He told her.

Rex and Johnny sat in the car and watched as the cops went on to the roof. They both knew that the police would never be able to trace the bullet to them. However that was not the problem. They had tried to kill Lana and Chloe,and they failed. They drove away ,they needed to come up with a new plan.

The police had decided it was better if Chloe and Lana went to a safe house. Clark was in the backyard watching the sun set. Lana walked up behind him.

"Clark,its time."Lana said.

"I know."Clark said.

"To tell you the truth I feel much safer here."Lana said.

"It's better if your in the safe house, for the time being."Clark said.

"I know."Lana said.

"Beside you'll be home sooner than you think."He said.

"Why do you say that?"She asked.

"I'm done standing on the sidelines,I going to fine whoever is trying to kill you and Chloe,I promise."Clark said. Lana hugged Clark. He wanted so much to tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't,maybe he never could. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Be careful Clark."She said then turned and walked away. Chloe stood a few feet away she see had the whole exchange. Lana put her hand on Chloe's wrist. Chlo nodded and walked to Clark.

"Clark I don't want there to any weirdness between us, you know with that whole thing last night."Chloe said.

"Do you regret it?"Clark asked.

"No, I don't for a small moment in time,there was no Lana Lang, there was just Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan, and you looked at me the way you looked at her."Chloe said. Clark hugged her. Chloe returned the hug. She wiped a tear from her eye. Then she turned and started

to walked away..

"Chloe," He said. She turned and looked at him."when you get back maybe we could talk about this, see if last night could lead to something more."Clark said.

"I'd like Clark."She said. Then she waved and walked away.

They got into the car and started to pull away. Jonathon and Martha waved from the porch,Lex waved from his car. Lois saw Clark and walked over to him. She put her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Clark put his arm around her. They both felt very comfortable,and at peace in each others arms. They both waved to Lana and Chloe.

"You love them both don't you?"Lois asked.

"I just didn't know how much until now."Clark said.

"Don't worry Smallville,will find whoever is doing this."Lois said. Clark said nothing he just watched them disappear into the night. When they were gone Jonathon and Martha went inside Lex drove away. Lois and Clark stood on the lawn hoping the two people they cared about were going to be okay.

Down the road Chloe and Lana wiped away their tears. No one in the car ever noticed the black sedan pull on to the road and began to tail them.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Chloe and Lana had fallen asleep as the police drove away from Smallville and headed for Metropolis. The last forty-eight hours had been tough. The night before guys looking for her and Lana put a bomb in her car. If Clark had not been there,the police would have needed a sponge and plastic bags to find what was left of her. Lana was also targeted. When one of the killers tried to shoot her when she was working at the Talon.

The hardest part of the day came when the police came and said that it would be best if they took Lana and Chloe to a safe house. Chloe and Lana had to say goodbye to everyone. it got really hard when they had to say goodbye to Clark. Especially for Chloe. The night before her and Clark kissed and what a kiss it was. In fact it took Chloe's breathe away. Lana and Clark said goodbye rather easily,but there was some heart brake involved.

Now they were asleep, hoping that this would all be over soon and they could be with their friends and family. The driver of the car never noticed the black sedan that was following them. It was too late when he did. The car had gone over the spike sticks that were on the road. The car skidded to a halt.

The jar woke Chloe and Lana from their sleep. "What's going on?"Lana asked.

"I think we got a flat."Chloe answered. The car stopped. The cops told Lana and Chloe to stay put. The cops got out of the car. Then thing went south. Gunfire came from behind them. Lana and Chloe turned and saw the muzzle flashes . They ducked down. Chloe pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Come on Clark answer."Chloe prayed.

Clark sat a the table trying to eat the meal his mother had made for him. He looked around the table and found that his parents had already finished and were in the living room. Only he and Lois were at the table. The past few days had been wall of weird material for him and Lois. One morning at the Talon he found himself checking her out. Lois on the other hand had also been admiring Clark from a far. Then tonight they made a sad attempt to comfort each other as Chloe and Lana left.

"Not hungry?"Lois said.

"Right now I couldn't eat,even if I wanted to."Clark said. The phone rang. Jonathon answered.

"Sit tight will be right there Chloe."He said. Clark and Lois were on their feet in a instant.

"What is it dad?"Clark asked.

"Some one just killed the officers that were escorting Lana and Chloe."Jonathon said as he grabbed his shotgun.

"I'll go start the truck."Clark said.

Clark ran out of the house. He used his super speed to start the car and then headed to where Chloe and Lana were. Clark ran as fast as he could. He then noticed that his feet where no longer on the ground, he was running on air. Then some thing happen that never happened he lost his balance. Thinking that he was going to fall Clark threw his hands out in front of him to stop his fall. In a split second Clark changed his mind. He willed himself not to fall. He kept going, Clark realized that he was flying a few feet off the ground.

Clark put his hands at his sides and became more aerodynamic. He also went faster. He could see the gunfight in front of him. Now came the hard part. Clark threw his feet toward the ground and his head up. He felt his feet hit the pavement, went into a dead run. He saw the two dead policemen lying on the ground. Then he felt something hit in the chest. The grenade that one of the men threw explored. The explosion caught Clark off guard and sent him flying of to the side of the road.

Clark landed in the field next to the road. Then he felt that horrible agonizing pain. He felt his blood starting to boil in his veins, his stomach turned over and over, his head was swimming. He looked to his side and saw the ugly green glow of kryptonite. He knew that he had to get up Chloe and Lana were depending on him. He forced himself up. He looked up to the road and saw the men throwing Lana and Chloe into their car.

"CLARK HELP!"Chloe yelled.

One of the men looked at Clark. He raised his gun and fired. Chloe and Lana could not believe what was happening. The bullets hit Clark a fine red mist came from his body. His eyes became distant as if even Clark could not believe what was happening to him.

"NOOO!"Lana screamed. Both her and Chloe watched everything in slow motion. Clark fell to his knees,his blue shirt now covered in his blood. They couldn't believe it. This was Clark Kent,for as long as they had know him he never even got a paper cut. The men pushed them in to the cars.

Clark heard the squeal of tires as the men drove off with Chloe and Lana. Clark wanted to close his eyes and let death come,but he knew he had to hold on until his parents came. He heard a new set of tires skid to a stop.

"CLARK!"Jonathon said.

"CLARK!"Martha repeated. She wanted to know where her son was. Lois ran to the empty car and looked inside. No one ,that means they took Lana and Chloe. Jonathon and Martha looked for Clark. In the field,Clark heard his parents. It took all his energy to lift his head.

"dad,help me."He said weakly. Jonathon looked down to the field a saw Clark. He dropped his shot gun and head for his son. He called back to Martha"Start the truck!"He reached Clark and picked him up.

"Clark,oh god."he said when he saw the blood on Clark's shirt. He carried Clark to the truck and put him in the bed then he jumped in and covered his son with a blanket. Martha headed to the hospital.

Clark slumped in his father's arms.

"No,Clark don't do this to me."Jonathon said.

He took the blanket off Clark and ripped his shirt open. He was about to start CPR when Clark's eyes snapped open."Dad it's going to be okay."Clark reassured his father. Then something popped out of Clark's chest. Jonathon caught it. It was the bullet,now deformed. He looked at where the hole was only to find that it was gone and looked as if it had never been there. Soon the other bullets popped out. The last bullet popped out of Clark's chest. He caught it and looked at it.

"What are you a man of steel?"Jonathon said. The truck came to a stop at the hospital. Martha and Lois hopped out to help Jonathon. Clark stood up in the bed of the truck. Martha smiled when she saw Clark,Lois on the other hand was confused.

"Wait a minutes you were just swiss cheese."she said.

"It was one of the policemen's blood I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me."Clark explained.

"We need to get back to the house and call Inspector Sawyer and tell her what happened."Jonathon said.

Back at Kent farm,Jonathon was filling in Sheriff Adams and Martha was on the phone with Inspector Sawyer. Martha hung up the phone.

"Inspector Sawyer and Henderson are on there way here."Martha said.

"Here,they should be heading to Sloan's place."Lois said.

"They think that Sloan may not want the girls dead made use them for a ransom."Jonathon said.

"What good would that be?"Clark asked.

"Have the case against him closed by the DA, Mr. Kent."Adams said.

"I'm not waiting around."Lois said. He grabbed her keys and went to her car. Clark followed her.

"Where do you think your going?"Clark asked.

"I'm going to see your bald headed friend maybe he can be of some help."Lois said then jumped in. Clark got in the passage seat.

"Your coming with me?"Lois said.

"They're my friends too."Clark said.

Lois stormed into Lex's office. Lex stood up wondering why Lois Lane stormed into his office. Clark followed behind her.

"Miss Lane,what is this all about."Lex said.

"Don't Miss Lane me I want a list of all your MPD contacts"Lois said.

"I don't know what your talking about."Lex said.

"You know what I'm talking about the guys your daddy paid to make sure you never became some one girlfriend on Strykers Island."Lois said.

"Clark,it seems that Miss Lane can be a bit pushy."Lex said.

"I've noticed,that."Clark said.

Listen,cue ball,my cousin and Clark's pseudo girlfriend just got kidnapped,now you were helping out earlier your going to help out now or else."Lois said.

"Or else what?"Lex said. He hated being threaten.

"Lois."Clark said trying to clam her down.

"Shut up,Smallville"Lois fired at Clark.

"So,what if anything are you planning on doing if I don't help you Miss Lane?"Lex asked.

"I'll go to the papers,not the ones that you own,I'll go to the Planet,The Gotham Globe,Keystone Times,all them and tell them that Lex Luthor's Smallville plant,has made more mutants than Three Mile Island."Lois said.

"I'm impressed,"Lex said. he turned and took out a page from his desk."Here this should help."He said. Lois took the paper.

"Thanks and sorry about the cue ball crack"Lois said then she turned and walked out.

"Let's go Smallville"She called. Clark turned and started for the door.

"Clark,"Lex said. Clark looked back into the office.

"Yeah"Clark said.

"Be careful and watch out for her."Lex said.

"I will and Lex,thanks."Clark said.

"Just bring them home safe Clark."Lex said.

Back in the car Lois and Clark headed back to the farm.

"You going to tell me what your going to do?"Clark asked.

"I'm going to Metropolis and find Chloe and Lana."Lois said.

"I'm going with you then."Clark said.

"Clark,I'm sorry about what I said about Lana."Lois said.

"Your right,I should have paid attention to the one person that showed interest in me."Clark said.

"And that would be?"Lois asked. Clark did not answer. he made a promise to himself to tell Chloe how he felt about her.

"Clark,could i make constructive criticism"Lois said.

"Actually Lois..."Clark started to say.

"If you see something out there and you want it you got to go and grab it like me."Lois said.

"I've noticed."Clark said.

"Clark you know I wouldn't tell you these things if I didn't care right?"Lois said.

"You care."Clark said.

"Sure."Lois said.

"Golly,Lois thanks."Clark said. Lois just smiled.

Clark and Lois walked into the house. Jonathon and Martha came over to them.

"Where have you two been"Martha asked.

"We went to talk to Lex,we thought maybe he could help."Clark said.

"What did he have to say."Jonathon said.

"He gave us a list of contacts in Metropolis."Clark said.

"Good give it to me I'll call Sheriff Adams."Jonathon said.

"Sorry,Mr. Kent but that's not going to happen."Lois said.

"Why not?"Jonathon asked.

"I'm going to Metropolis and find Chloe and Lana."Lois said.

"Lois that's dangerous you could get you or the girls hurt of worse."Martha said.

"Mrs. Kent while we sit around and wait,Lana and Chloe may already be dead."Lois said.

"Lois,we can't let you go."Jonathon said.

"I hate to tell you this Mr. Kent,but your not my father and you can't stop me."Lois said. She turned and headed up stairs.

"She's right dad,if we don't do anything Chloe and Lana will be dead. I know that I can find them,besides if she gets lucky and finds them she might need help."Clark said.

"I hate to agree with you but your right."Jonathon said.

"I'll go up stairs and pack.."Clark said.

"You two are going to need some thing to eat."Martha said.

Clark walked into Lois' room. She was done packing and was ready to go.

"Ready to go?"Clark asked.

"I thought you were staying on the farm?"Lois said.

"Your going to need help."Clark said.

"Your right,let's go."Lois said. They walked down the stairs and found Martha waiting for them.

"Here's some fruit and sandwiches it should hold you guys until you get there. Be careful and them home."Martha said. Then she hugged them.

"Thanks, mom."Clark said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kent."Lois said. Jonathon walked in a moment later he wiped the oil from his hands.

"Your car is gassed up and ready to go. Guys be careful."Jonathon said.

"Thanks dad."Clark said.

"Mr. Kent I want to say that I'm sorry for what I said."Lois said.

"It's okay Lois just be careful."Jonathon said. Clark and Lois headed off to Metropolis to find Lana and Chloe.

Lana and Chloe were taken to the Metropolis Ritz. They were taken inside. Once inside they were taken to the elevator. They got off at the penthouse floor. Then they were led to the office of Jerry Sloan. It was a large office,it was decked out in gold and sliver. The tables were made out of imported wood as was the leather seats and couches. The walls were covered with painting of women.

"Why,I'm I not surprised."Chloe said.

"Shut up."Rex said.

Chloe and Lana were made to sit down in front of the desk. Rex and Johnny walked out of the room and locked the doors.

"Something is up if they wanted to kill us,they would have done it already."Chloe said.

"Chloe,Clark is dead."Lana said. Lana broke down. She cried her eyes out. Chloe hugged her. She wanted to tell her that Clark would be fine. She knew it because of his powers. She knew that she couldn't tell her. She made a promise to herself not the tell anyone and not to tell Clark that she knew his secret.

"Lana,trust me. Clark is fine. He'll be here soon to save the day."Chloe reassured her.

"How do you know that,they shot him."Lana said thought her tears.

"Let's just say that Clark is bulletproof."Chloe said.

"Your right,Clark never stays hurt for long."Lana said. The door opened and in walked Sloan. He was dressed in a suit. He took his seat behind his desk. He then pulled out a cigar and lit.

"Would you girls care for a cigar?"he asked.

"Why don't you just let us go."Lana said.

"Oh,by the way I hope that you inhale."Chloe said.

"Smart and good looking."Sloan said.

"They're going to find us and when they do your done."Lana said.

"That's were you wrong,honey."Sloan said.

"Don't call me that you sicko."Lana said.

"Any ways to answer your question,if the cops do what I ask you two get to go home safe and sound."

"If they don't."Chloe said.

"If that happens then you go home in a box."Sloan said. Chloe and Lana looked at each other. The doors opened and Rex and Johnny took them out of the office.

"Hurry,Clark."Chloe said to herself.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Thunder boomed as Clark and Lois parked the SUV in the lot of the hotel. They looked at the old rundown building. It was painted a ugly green and it only got worse from there. Some of the windows were broken,and what's worse most of the rooms had no doors.

"I should have made Lex set us up in a nice hotel."Lois said.

"I'm sure he was until you called him a cue ball."Clark reminded her.

"You think he'll forget that?"Lois asked.

"If he does I'll remind him."Clark said.

"I guess I'll get the room."Lois said. She got off the SUV and went into the office. She came out a few moments later. She got back into the car.

"We got room 38,hopefully it has a door on it."Lois said. Lois and Clark went to the room. Lois opened the door and saw that it was really the only decent room in the whole place. They walked in and studied the room. Lois went to check the bathroom. It looked decent. Clark followed her and looked around he stopped when he saw the one king size bed.

"Lois,we have to talk about some thing."Clark said.

"Most guys by me dinner before they try to take me to a seedy hotel."Lois said.

"Lois."Clark said.

"I can see why they call this place the honeymoon suite."Lois said.

"Lois!"Clark said louder.

"What,Clark."Lois said.

"The sleeping arrangements."Clark said. Lois looked at the bed.

"Oh,no. Don't even think about it. I'm not sharing a bed with you Clark."Lois said.

"Lois,the last thing I would ever want to do is share a bed with you."Clark said.

"Well, Mr. Kent, the floor."Lois said.

"Thanks."Clark said.

Later Clark and Lois order a pizza and called his parents to let them know they were in Metropolis. Now they were eating and going over a plan of attack.

"The way I see it we should, start when they bars and clubs."Lois said.

"Do you know how many clubs and bars they're in Metropolis?"Clark asked.

"A lot but unless you got a other idea."Lois said.

"We could go to the police and see if they have any leads."Clark said.

"The police,Clark, like they're going to give us any information."Lois said.

"Then what your idea."Clark said.

"We start hitting up all they contacts on the list that Lex gave us."Lois said.

"That might work."Clark said.

Clark was awaken by the crash of thunder. He looked up and Lois standing at the window,watching the rain.

"Lois?" He said.

"It's fine Clark go back to sleep."Lois said. Clark got up and walked over to her. He could see that Lois was shivering. He took a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Your worried about Chloe aren't you?"Clark said.

"Yeah,I mean what if my bright idea fails and we never find them."Lois said.

"We'll find them Lois trust me."Clark said.

"How do you know Clark,I mean how do you really know."Lois said.

"Chloe and Lana can make any kidnapper regret what they did."Clark said.

"Yeah,Chloe can be a pain."Lois said.

"Lana,may seem like a prom queen,but she can be tough."Clark said.

"Yeah she can."Lois said.

"Everything going to turn out swell Lois."Clark said.

"Clark a lot of people don't feel comfortable using that word anymore."Lois said.

"I don't know it comes naturally to me."Clark said.

"Chloe and Lana are right you are kind of a nerd."Lois said.

"That's something that I really wanted to know."Clark said.

"Clark some women like that."Lois said.

"Name one."Clark said.

"Me ."Lois said. No one said a word. They just stared at each other. No matter what when this was all over. Lois and Clark would be closer.

"And now we have uncomfortable silence."Lois said. Clark and Lois began to laugh.

"I can't sleep."Clark said.

"Me too."Lois said.

"Let's start looking. "Clark said.

"Great idea,Smallville."Lois said.

One of the killers pulled off the blindfolds that were on Lana and Chloe. They looked around and saw that they had been taken to a warehouse. They could hear that they were near the water front. a boat from outside sounded it's fog horn. Chloe and Lana looked around. It was the kind of crook hide out you would find in the movies. The place was huge and gray. A old leather couch was in the middle of the room. A table and chairs odd to the side with a small television on the table near a phone.

"Typical."Chloe said of her surrounding.

"You got to talk so much."One of the men said.

"She's reporter she tends to talk a lot."Lana said.

"Nice and what do you do."He asked Lana.

"Cheer."Lana said. Her and Chloe laughed knowing that her and Chloe knew that Lana had not cheered in a long time.

"I might have to get you a cheer outfit then sweet thing."He told her.

"Drop dead."Lana spat back.

"Nice,tie them up."The other one said. The men took some duck tape and tied Lana and Chloe's hands and feet. Then the men pushed them down on to the couch. Then the men turned and turned on the T.V.

"Oh, gross."Lana said. Then two men started to watch a dirty movie.

"Great,just what we need."Chloe said.

As the sun came up over Metropolis the city really came a alive. People came out from every where. Some were heading to work others were headed to home. Clark and Lois had been to every place they could they of. They had tried to find the people on the list but had come up with nothing. It looked like if these guys didn't want to be found you weren't going to find them. Clark and Lois had decided to grab some breakfast in a coffee shop. Clark sat down across from Lois. She was looking out the window.

"I can't believe that we could not find these guys."Lois said.

"We're just going to have to keep looking Lois."Clark said.

"But we're running out of time."Lois said.

"I know."Clark said. Time was running out. They needed to find Chloe and Lana soon. Then something caught Clark's eye.

"I think I got idea."Clark said.

"What's your idea."Lois asked.

"We put a ad in the paper."Clark said and then pointed across the street. Lois looked across the street. She turned back to Clark and smiled.

"Good idea,Clark, let's go."Lois said. They got up from the booth they were sitting in. They were paying the bill when something caught Lois' eye. She had Clark a pair of black rimed glasses.

"Here put these on."Lois said. Clark took the glasses and put them on.

"Great let's go."Lois said. They walked across the street and head for the Daily Planet building.

Lois and Clark made it pass security and then went up to the newsroom. They got out of the elevator and went to the newsroom. They walked though the glass doors and stopped in their tracks. Clark and Lois were in awe of this great metropolitan newsroom paper. Reporters moved from desk to desk,copy boys ran back and forth, photographers rushed to get their film developed. Clark and Lois could definitely see why Chloe would want to work here. Lois wanted to work here and she hated writing. Clark just wanted to belong.

"This place is amazing."Lois said.

"I wonder if their hiring."Clark said.

" Shuster get Siegel then get your butts in my office came a loud booming voice from the back of the room. Clark smiled that voice was very familiar.

"Why are you smiling?"Lois asked.

"He can help."Clark said. Clark and Lois made their way though the newsroom to the the office in the back. They stopped at the door. The name on the door read:PERRY WHITE EDITOR IN CHIEF.

"Now you two get out of here and bring me some thing good. Nobody's going to like a stories about a alien in a red cape and "S" on his chest."White said. The door opened and two young men walked out.

"Told you he wouldn't buy it Joe"one said.

"Then we'll work on it more Jerry."the other said.

"We'll make him a good guy, people will buy that."Jerry said.

"Great idea."Joe said.

"But what's the "S" going to stand for."Jerry said.

Clark and Lois watched as the two men went toward their office. Clark and Lois looked each other.

"A "S" on his chest,I wouldn't buy that."Clark said.

"Clark Kent?"White said from his office.

"Clark what can I do for you,and who is this lovely lady."Perry said.

"This is Lois Lane and we your help,Chloe and Lana were kidnapped."Clark said.

"Really,what do you think I can do?"Perry said.

"We want to put a ad in the paper and let the kidnappers know that someone is looking for them."Lois said.

"That's a great idea,I'll run it right now. Now which one of you is going to write the article."Perry asked.

"She is."Clark said.

"Me"Lois said. Perry led her to a desk. Lois sat down and started to write.

Maggie Sawyer sat in her office going over the Sloan file. She had not heard anything since her officers were killed,by the men that kidnapped Chloe and Lana. She had excepted to have someone call her and tell her that they had found the bodies of Chloe and Lana. She was not ready for what Henderson came in with.

"Your never going to believe this."He said they tossed the Planet on her desk.

"What the hell?"She said in disbelief.

"So what are you going to do about this?"he asked.

"Go to the Planet see if they're still there and bring them in."Sawyer said.

"Right"Henderson said.

"They might have just cracked this thing wide open."Maggie said to herself.

Clark and Lois were in the newsroom watching everyone work. They were still amazed by the place. This place never seemed to slow down and never get boring. It was the type of place that Lois loved. She saw a empty desk in the corner and walked over to it. It was just a normal desk,nothing fancy but something she could get use. Lois started to walked around the place and found a small room.

The room was small and had a small desk and drawing table. She read the names on the door. Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, it read. She continued walking around the place. Clark walked over to her along with Inspector Henderson

"Lois we need to go."Clark said.

"Why?"Lois asked.

"Maggie Sawyer wants to see us."Clark said.

Chloe and Lana sat in the warehouse. Their guards were busy watching the third of a x-rated triple feature. Chloe and Lana did the bes they could trying to block out the sounds coming from the T.V.

"Clark and Lois need to hurry or else,these guys won't need to kill me."Chloe said.

"After hearing this stuff I'm beginning to agree with you."Lana said.

Sloan walked in a moments later. His men went and grabbed Lana and Chloe. They dragged them over to him. He leaned over to Chloe and kissed her. Chloe spat as soon and the kiss was over.

"You'll learn to like it."He said. He did the same with Lana. Lana spit in his face. Sloan smiled.

"I'm going to like braking you."He said.

"You'll never get the chance."Lana said.

"You might be right."Sloan said. He dropped the Daily Planet down on the floor. Lana and Chloe read the head line. Clark and Lois went to the paper and ran a story about how they were looking for them. "You see ladies now I can put my plan into action. I'm got to use you to get what I want."he said.

"That is?"Chloe asked.

"For my criminal record to disappear."Sloan said.

"Then you will let us go?"Lana said.

"Yeah but you will still end up dead."Sloan said.

"Good bye girls"He said then walked out.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Clark and Lois were taken in to Maggie Sawyer's office. She came in after them and sat at her desk.

"Do you two realize what you've done."She asked.

"Something, you just sitting here waiting to get the call that a street cop found my friends bodies."Lois said.

"Running a story in the Daily Planet is not a very smart thing."Sawyer said.

"But now Sloan knows that someone is looking for them."Clark said.

"You think so,well let me tell you something. When Sloan reads the Planet your friends are dead."Sawyer said.

"I don't think so,now that he knows that were looking for them,two dead high school students is all he needs right now."Lois said.

"That story is the least of your problems."Clark said.

"Really why to you say that?"Sawyer said.

"The Planet will run a story on how the MPD sat on their butts while a high school student and a collage drop out did their jobs."Clark said.

"I was kicked out I didn't drop out."Lois corrected.

"Sorry."Clark said.

"Do you want to spend the night in lock up,Kent?"Henderson said from behind Clark.

"I want you to do your jobs and find my friends."Clark said.

"Alright we'll get to work,you two can go."Sawyer said.

Clark and Lois walked out of the police headquarters and head back to the hotel. Back inside her office Maggie Sawyer was gathering her troops.

"Listen up people,those two kids are right. We have been sitting on our butts waiting to have someone else finds the bodies. That's not going to happen. I want you to go to every rat,stool pigeon and snitch in the city,check every bar and club. Close places down,I don't care just get something on those kids. Now move."She said. The officers headed out of the office and went to work.

"Those two really got to you didn't they,Mags?"Henderson said.

"If those two work together good now,just wait until their adults."Maggie said.

Lex watched the T.V. intently. It seemed that Clark and Lois were causing a lot of trouble in Metropolis. He would have to find out were they were at and see if he could give them some help. He opened the new file that was on his desk. It was the next part of Dr. Swan's journal.

"As I stated in two earlier entries. The planet Krypton's people were far more advanced than us. perhaps the most advanced in the universe. So advanced that they may have sent beings to our planet and set up observation post that may still be here on earth. However the planet no longer exist. But why does it not exist. My theory for that is simple. Vanity,like use on the earth the people of Krypton be came vain and began to believe that no harm would ever come to them. However one man believed differently that the rest. By studying the signals that I have found bouncing around in space. I find that the name of this person was called Jor-el.

After studying the waves I have determined that Jor-el discovered,that Krypton's core was no longer rotating. He tried in vain to convince his people that they must leave the planet. They failed to heed his warning and stated that the planet was simply shifting it's orbit. Their vanity would be there undoing."

The entry finished there. Lex knew that he was getting closer to find out what he wanted to know. He looked at Clark's picture on the T.V.

"What are you hiding Clark.?"He asked the T.V.

"That is a very good question Lex."Lionel said from behind his son. Lex quickly walked over to his computer and logged off, he didn't want his father to know that he had Swann's journal.

"Why do you want to know what Clark is hiding he's just a farm boy."Lex said.

"Why do you care,and does feed me that he saved my life line again."Lionel said.

"Your right dad Clark may be just a farm boy but I believe in destiny. For some reason,Clark Kent and I were meant to meet."Lex said.

"You might want to reevaluate your position on that. Because if your right,you may come out looking like the bad guy. Think about it Lex. Down home farm boy versus a rich spoiled boy. The farm buy will always win."Lionel said.

"I think you might actually care about this dad. Are afraid that I might become the greatest criminal mind the world as ever known."Lex said.

"I have better things do than listen to this."Lionel said. The went to the door and turned back to his son. "and Lex,there's nothing wrong with being the greatest criminal mind the world has ever known."he said. Lex could only watch as his father walked out.

Lois and Clark had returned to the hotel after their brief stay at police headquarters. They got off the car and walked into the room. Clark opened the door and walked in. He walked right in to the barrel of a gun. Lois followed him in and stopped when she saw Clark looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Okay what's going on."Lois said.

"Come in side and close the door,doll."Rex said. Lois came in and closed the door. He motioned for Clark and Lois to sit on the bed.

"Where are our friends?"Clark demanded.

"Don't worry those two hotties are okay for now."He said.

"Watch it."Lois said.

"What do you want."Clark asked.

"It very simple."Rex said. "Mr. Sloan wants you to do something for him."He said.

"What would that be?"Lois asked.

"You two are friends with the cops. He wants you two to get his file that the cops have on him."He said.

"What did you say."Lois said.

"He said"Clark started to say.

"I know what he said,I have ears."Lois said.

"If we don't?"Clark said.

"You can pick up your friends in body bag."Rex. He hand Clark a card."We'll call you in a few hours to hear what you want to do."Rex said and then walked out of the room.

"We can't give them what they want."Clark said.

"Yes, we can and don't worry Clark it will work."Lois reassured Clark before he could protest.

Lois' plan was so crazy that it just might work. She would go into the Police station and cause a huge sense. It then get everyones attention and give Clark time to get the files. For the plan to work Clark wold need to started looking for the files as soon as they got in the building.

They walked into the building. Clark hoped that this was going to work. They went to the SCU office. Maggie and Henderson were getting updates from all the cops that were out looking for Chloe and Lana.

"This is you idea of looking for my friends,having the beat cops that only care when their next dough nut is is coming from."Lois said.

"Miss Lane,we are doing everything we can but it's a large city and Sloan as many hideouts."Maggie said.

"Then I guess that you call every cop in the city in even if they're off today."Lois said.

"Miss Lane, we're working as fast as we can."Henderson said.

"Well then maybe I should call my father maybe you've heard of him,General Sam Lane."Lois said. Clark could see that Lois was getting no where. He knew that it was time for something more. He went to the bathroom and checked it out and made sure that nooned was there. He then used his heat vision to start a fire. He then turned and went back into the SCU office. Lois was still ranting when he got there.

"Excuse me there's a fire in the restroom."He said. Everyone in the room including Lois head out into the hall. Clark saw this as his chance to get the files. He used his Super-speed,Sight and brain to find the files. He checked to make use that he had every thing and then headed outside. He knew that it the cops could take care of the fire.

He got into Lois SUV and dialed her cell number. "Hello"Lois said.

"I got it."Clark told her.

"How?"Lois asked.

"Does it really matter?"Clark asked.

"Your right okay."Lois said. "Well it looks like you got bigger problems right now,I'll be going."Lois said. Then she went out side.

Clark and Lois now had to play the waiting game until Rex called. They went to get something to eat and then looked at the files, they stole. Sloan was real bad apple,He had been out of jail since he was fifteen and rose to the big time when he killed a cop in Gotham. He was able to make it disappear and come off as nice businessman. Soon he began to show his true colors. The police were able to get things on him but never make them stick. Now it looked as if he was going to get away we murder and kidnapping.

"How did this creep ever stay out of jail."Lois said.

"Easy he did the same thing that his trying to Chloe and Lana."Clark said.

"He's not going to weasel his way out of this one."Lois said. Clark's reached into his pocket and pulled out the card that Rex had give him.

"What are you doing?"Lois said taking th card from Clark.

"Calling these guys to set up the meeting."Clark said.

"I think not Smallville. We can just give these guys what they want.""Lois said.

"We're not,this time I have a plan."Clark said.

"What makes you think that it will work?"Lois asked.

"Because yours didn't"Clark said.

Lionel sat in his office he opened the journal of Virgil Swann. This was the next entry.

"I have discovered the importance of this person from Krypton. Jor-el it seems was our equivalent of Einstein. He discovered many thing about his planet and the universe. Jor-el may have also been to other planets. Maybe even our own."

This was interesting Lionel kept reading.

"Jor-el was the best of his generation and by studying the effects of the earthquakes that began to hit Krypton before it's demise. He discovered what I have. That the planet's core had stopped rotating. Jor-el may have theorized what was going to happen to his planet and went to ask the government of Krypton to save it's people. It appears that they disregarded his pleas and finds and felt that only the orbit of the planet was taking place. To save his people Jor-el created the phantom zone a place were his people could be safe. His experiment failed and the phantom zone became Krypton's prison. He then went to ask to have his people leave the dying planet. Again he was refused and ordered not to make trouble. Unable to save his people,Jor-el would now focus on saving his family."

"So this Jor-el was committed to saving his family" Lionel said to himself. He would have to get the next part of the journal.

Chloe and Lana both looked at the phone when it rang. They both said a prey that it was Clark or Lois.

"Yeah."Johnny said. He listened for a few moments then hung up the phone. "It seems girls that your friends care for you"He said.

"So your going to set up free?"Lana asked.

"Of course not."he said.

"Then what are you to do with us?"Chloe said.

"Kill you and your friends."He said.

Lois and Clark walked out of the Daily Planet with copies of the files they had taken from the police. They had made four sets of copies even the disks. They had left a set with Perry White and then told him to return the originals to the police in twenty minutes. They also had a copy mailed to Lex ,one to General Lane and one to Clark's parents. The plan was if things went south and Sloan got the files. They could still nail him. They then headed for the water front. They stopped at the warehouse. They got out and went inside. The place was empty but it did look as if someone had been there.

Clark caught a whiff of something very familiar.

"They let it's a wild goose chase."Lois said. Clark sniffed. He knew what it was . It was a mixture of Chloe and Lana's perfume.

"They were here."Clark said.

"How do you know that?"Lois asked.

"I can smell Chloe and Lana's perfume."Clark said. Lois sniffed,she got the smell of fish.

"Aw, all I smell is fish."Lois said."When are you going to stop yanking Chloe and Lana's chain?"Lois asked.

"Lois,"Clark started to protest.

"It's not fair to Chloe or Lana,your just playing with them. Make up your mind Clark and tell them how you feel before you lose both of them."Lois said.

"Lois it's complicated."Clark said. Before Lois could push the matter further her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Lois Lane."She said. Clark used his super-hearing to listen in.

"Miss Lane this is Sloan."He said.

"Where's my friends you creep."Lois said.

"Now,now Miss Lane is that anyway to talk to the people that control you friends lives."Sloan said.

"We got what you want,now let me talk to my friends."Lois said.

"Sure."Sloan said. A few seconds later Chloe got on the phone.

"Chloe."Lois said.

"Lois I need you to do what ever Clark tells you trust me,he knows what he's doing."She said. Clark wondered what Chloe meant be that. He would ask her later. Sloan came back on the line.

"Happy now,"He said. "Now I,am having a little get together at Queen Towers I would love it if you and your friend Clark could make it. It's formal so you'll need some thing nice to wear. So you and your friend go and see Quinn at Saks,tell'em I sent you."Sloan said then hung up.

"What did Chloe say are her and Lana alright."Clark asked.

"I talked to Chloe she told me to listen to you."Lois said.

"That will never happen."Clark said.

"We have to go to some party he's throwing. He also gave me a place were we could dress to the nines."Lois said.

"We better get going."Clark said.

Clark and Lois walked into Saks and were greeted by the who they could only assume was Quinn.

"How may I help you?"He asked.

"Mr. Sloan sent us."Lois said.

"Great, you young lady,you have a wonderful shape you could lose a pound your two but."He said. Lois gave Quinn a dirty look. Clark covered his mouth to hide his smile."You sir your perfect,wonderful strong,I bet all the ladies love you."He told Clark.

"Most women,find him boring."Lois said.

"Oh,it appears that the lady likes you."Quinn said.

"She like to wring my neck. "Clark said.

"Oh,follow me."Quinn said.

Clark stood outside. He had been waiting for Lois to finish getting ready. He was dress in a black tuxedo. He checked his watch it was almost time for the party to start.

"Here she is Miss Lois Lane"Quinn said.

Clark's turned,he quickly found himself out of air. Lois looked dazzling,she was in a long low cut red dress and matching shawl and gloves . It was floor length and had a slit that went to her knees. A diamond bracelet was one her right wrist. She walked up to Clark. she looked him over and nodded. She had to admit he looked good. But it was missing some thing. She took out the glasses she had gotten earlier and put them on Clark.

"There now you look good."She said.

"Thank you,so do you."Clark said.

"Hey you want to stop checking me out so we could go."Lois said. Lois then got in the car. Clark shrugged and pushed his glasses up and walked toward the car.

TO BE COUNTINED...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened in front of Lois and Clark,the party was in full boom when they got arrived. They did went inside the large ballroom and tried to blend in as much as possible. Clark scanned the room for any sign of Chloe and Lana he was about to use his x-rays when Lois grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to blend in so your going to have to dance with me."she said.

"Shouldn't we try looking for Chloe and Lana?"He asked

"Trust me Smallville I know what I'm doing."Lois said. Clark and Lois began to dance.

"Make sure you hands stay in the northern part of the world."Lois said.

"Lois,I would dream of going south of the border."Clark said.

"You woul... Good."Lois said. They dance for few moments. Then some one walked up from behind them.

"You guys Lois and Clark."He said.

"Yes."Clark said.

"Follow me."He told them. Clark and Lois started to follow him.

"I told you it would work."Lois said.

The man lead them down a long hall way to a very large office. Two met guarded the doors. When they stopped at the large doors the man stopped and turned to them.

"Okay check them."he said The guards stepped forward and checked Clark for a gun. They were about to move on to Lois.

"Look at her dress do you think she could hide anything in their."Clark said.

"Kids right,besides he's clean."One of the guard said.

"Open the doors."He said.

They opened the doors. Clark and Lois entered the large office. They looked to see if anyone was in the room with them. The room was empty, no one was in the room but Lois,Clark and the guy that lead them to the office.

"Okay what's the deal."Lois asked.

"What do you mean."The man asked.

"Where's my friends."Lois asked

"Mr. Sloan and his guest will be arriving shortly."He said. he turned and then walked out.

"Great this is great what's next, someone pumps the room full of poison gas."Lois said.

"Lois that only happens in comic books."Clark said.

A door at the other end of the room opened and in walked Sloan and six of his henchmen with them was Chloe and Lana. They looked tried and scared,but for the most part alright. They made Chloe and Lana sit on a large leather sofa. Sloan's men took the corners of the room and Sloan sat behind his desk. He took out a cigar and lit it. He took a long puff on the stogie and blew a smoke ring.

"I'm not impressed."Lois said.

"You know you and miss Sullivan over there has very good gene's."Sloan said.

"We got what you want now let them go."Clark said.

"Really can I see it?"Sloan said.

"No not until I know that Lois,and my friends are safe and away from here."Clark said.

"Clark,if your trying to impress me it worked when I saw you the tuxedo."Lois said.

"?If you want the file let my friends go."Clark repeated.

"Fine you have a deal."Sloan said. Sloan looked at the Rex and Johnny. They untied Chloe and Lana. Rex then opened the office door so they could leave. Chloe,Lana and Lois headed for the door.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."Clark said. Clark took the files out of his back pack and tossed the files onto the desk. Sloan picked up the files and started to go though the files. He smiled.

"Good job kid."Sloan said.

"Now promise me that you will never go after my friends again."Clark said.

"That's not going to happen kid."Sloan said.

"What are you talking about?"Clark said

"You see kid when your friends won't ever get to the bottom floor."Sloan said. he then pulled his gun and fired. The bullet hit Clark in the chest. He fell to the ground to give Sloan and his men the idea that they had killed him. Sloan and his men then went to the elevator to try and stop the girls.

The girls were near the ground floor when the elevator stopped.

"Okay what's going on here."Chloe said. The elevator then started to go up.

"We're going back up."Lana said.

"I knew that this was going to happen."Lois said. The elevator stopped at the 20th floor. The girls got off the elevator and went to find a place to hide. They ran down the hall or tried to as they had to wait for Lois. She knew that she was slowing them down and kicked off the high heels she was wearing. They ducked into a closest and waited.

"Where's Clark?"Lana said.

Back in Sloan's office. Clark hopped to his feet and went to find his friends. He opened the door and walked into a hale of lead. The bullets bounced off of him and hit the walls around the him. He went to the gunmen and took their guns. The men were frozen in disbelief as Clark took the guns and crushed them. He pick up the two men and threw them against the wall. the men slumped to the floor. They would be very sore when they woke up in the jail.

Chloe's opened the door and peeked out. She saw that the coast was clear. The girls then made a mad dash for the elevator. They stopped in their tracks when the bell on the elevator dinged and the door opened. Sloan and his men stood on the other side of the door. He smiled and raised his gun and fired. His shot barely missed Lana. They turned and ran as fast as they could to get away.

Clark used his speed to get to the 20th floor. He heard the gun fire and followed it. He turned the corner and saw. Sloan and his men chasing the girls. He quickly followed the sounds to get to the girls.

Clark saw two guards standing at the elevator. He went to take them out. The guards saw Clark ans rushed his. They pulled out swords and rushed Clark. Clark ran at the men at a regular pace. The men slashed at Clark. The men turned to find a teenager cut in half. What they found Clark standing. They looked at their blades and saw that they were shattered. Clark grabbed them and tossed them against the wall.

Outside the building police cars came to a stop. Maggie and Henderson got out and pulled their guns and lead the officers inside. When they went inside they found Sloan's men waiting for them. Soon a huge gun fight broke out.

"You sure you don't want to throw those two in jail now."Henderson.

"If we get out of this I'm going to lock them up and throw away the key."Maggie said.

In Smallville, Martha and Jonathon were putting away the dinner dishes. Martha was worried sick,but she said nothing to Jonathon. Jonathon was also worried,but he knew that his could trust Clark to find the girls and keep them safe. He however was not to sure if Clark would keep his powers and abilities under warps. Clark had been discovering more of his powers and had been getting a bit too careless. That could be dangerous. After they saw the Planet and Clark and Lois' story,they really worried.

Martha and him sat down to watch television. They had played on watching the baseball game but got a news report. The report was coming from Queen Towers. The report was saying that there was a major gun battle at the tower and reports were coming out that there was some teenagers still in the building.

"Jonathon."Martha said.

"Martha right now all we cal do is sit tight and hope that everyones going to fine."Jonathon said.

"Jonathon we got to get out there."Martha said.

"Martha by the time we get to Metropolis this could all be over."Jonathon said.

"How about we fly."Lex said."I'm sorry I saw the news and came over here."he said.

"Lex,right now I think it would be best if we all just stayed right here."Jonathon said.

"I understand."Lex said.

"Jonathon,I think we should go with Lex. Just in case."Martha said.

"Alright,we'll go."Jonathon said.

"Great is it okay that the chopper lands in the field?"Lex asked.

The girls were now hiding in a small office. They had though about calling the police but seeing the police outside made them realize that it would not be necessary. So now all they could do was hide.

Lana not had time to go over the events in her head. She had seen Clark get shot,she saw his blood. Clark had to be dead. He had to. Chloe however told her other wise and it lose like she was right. Ten minutes ago Clark Kent,tall,handsome,Clark Kent stood in front of her alive and well.

"Chloe I thought Clark was dead."Lana asked.

"What?"Lois asked.

"We saw Clark get shot,they shot him."Lana said.

"He must have slipped because we were going to take him to the hospital he was fine."Lois said.

"Clark knows when to duck."Chloe said. She hoped that he pitiful explanation would work. She knew why Clark was fine he had meteor powers.

"We got to get back to that elevator,or else we going to become worm food."Lois said.

Out in the hall way Sloan, Rex and Johnny were looking for the girls. They had checked all the offices but had turned up nothing. They were heading to the office were the girls were hiding out.

"We're did these women go."Sloan said.

"I knew we should have killed them when we had the chance."Rex said.

"It's to bad,I like the blond,she has spunk."Johnny said.

"Lets check in here."Sloan said.

He turned the door knob and opened the door. At the other end of the room the girls huddled together,hoping that Sloan and his goons would not find them. The men fanned out and check under the chairs desks and tables. In the corner the girls huddled tried to remain as quite as possible. Sloan and his men continued to check the room.

Outside in the hallway Clark was also looking for the girls. He turned down the hallway. He used his x-ray vision and looked around the floor. He stopped at a corner office and saw the skeletons nod three men all holding guns. He scanned the room and found three more skeletons hiding in the corner. He knew it was the girls. He used his super-speed to get the the room.

Sloan and his men were about to leave the room. When a glint caught his eye. He followed the glint to the corner. He had found the girls. He pointed his gun to the corner. He and his men headed that way. They all got to the girls at the same time.

"I love diamonds."Sloan said. Lois looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Diamonds a girls best friends my butt."Lois said.

The girls stood up Sloan and his men aimed their guns at them.

"Come on Clark."Chloe said.

"Sloan let them go."Clark said.

Sloan and his men turned and fired at Clark. Clark dove behind the wall. More to hide his powers than fear of the bullets.

"Go get him."Sloan said. Johnny and Rex went to find Clark. When they had left he turned back to the girls. He pointed the gun at them.

"You come with me."He said and grabbed Lois. Lana and Chloe were about to fight back when Sloan fired his gun in the air.

"I'm done with you two,I'm going to the Swiss Alps and I'm taking this girl here with me." He said. He then turned and left the room dragging Lois with him.

In the hallway,Clark had made Rex and Johnny chase him into the restroom. They followed him in and started to shoot up that place. They then went to each stall and did the same thing. They got to the stall Clark was hiding in. Clark waited for a moment and then pushed the door off the hinges. It flew and hit the wall. Clark walked out. Johnny and Rex fired their guns. Clark shot a blast of heat vision at magazines of the guns. They guns blew up in their hands. Clark then walked up to them and punched them. He used just enough of his super-strength to knock them out. He them let the room and went to find Sloan and the girls.

Sloan was leading Lois up to the roof top. They were almost there. He took out his cell phone and called his chopper.

"You know your going to jail right?"Lois said.

"Why do women alway say that?"Sloan said. Then they headed up the stairs.

Chloe and Lana were running up and down the halls. They were looking for Clark or Lois. They turned the corner and ran right into Clark.

"Are you okay?"Clark said.

"We're fine,we though you were dead."Lana said.

"It's okay I just slipped and fell."Clark said.

"Sloan got Lois,he's headed for the roof."Chloe said.

"You two start heading down stairs,I'll find Lois."Clark said.

"Okay."Lana said.

"You guys be careful."Clark said.

"You too Clark."Chloe said.

Clark watched as Chloe and Lana headed for the elevator. He knew that he had some issue to work out with both of them when this was all over.

Lex's helicopter landed just across the street of the Towers. Jonathon,Martha and Lex. They saw Maggie and went over to her.

"Inspector I want to know what is going on?"Jonathon said.

"We just had a major gunfight. It's over now we are looking for your son and the girls that had kidnapped.."she said.

The front doors of the tower opened and Chloe and Lana ran outside. Martha saw them and ran to them.

"Lana,Chloe are you two alright?"Martha said giving then a hug.

"We're okay Mrs.Kent,but Sloan's got Lois."Chloe said.

"Clark went after them."Lana said.

Sloan and Lois got to the door to the roof. He tried the knob. The door was locked. He fired his gun at the door. He then kicked the door open and went on to the roof. He then stopped and pushed a barrel up against the door. He then went to the helicopter pad. Clark ran up the stairs at super-speed. He tried to open the door,but it would not move. Clark then pushed the door harder. This time the door flew off the hinges and sent the barrel off the building.

Sloan turned at the sound. He pointed his gun at the door and fired all his bullets. He missed,in truth all the bullets hit Clark,but no of them did anything. Clark walked to the helicopter pad. Sloan loaded his gun and pointed it at Lois' head.

"Move and I'll kill her."Sloan said.

"That's fine with me I don't like her anyway."Clark said.

"Clark,that's not funny."Lois said.

Sloan smiled. He like the fact that these two kids were agreeing. He soon stopped laughing. Lois turned at started to lay it on think. She began to whisper in his ear. Clark watched this in awe. He didn't what to know what to know what Lois was telling him. Lois saw this as her chance. She sent her knee right into his gut. Sloan had gotten the wind knocked out of him. He was now angry. He took his gun and hit Lois on the side of the head.

The world started to show down. Clark fired a blast of heat vision. Sloan's gun melted in his hand. He fell to the ground in pain. Lois tumbled over the rail and fell. She saw the ground coming up very quickly. She was now thinking about the old saying. "It's not the fall that kills you it's what you hit at the end." Lois began to pray. She hoped that be some miracle could save her. Clark knew that what he was about to do was very dangerous and may expose his secret but at the moment he had to save Lois.

He did a swan dive off the roof and tried the flying thing that had been going on. He felt as if he was not falling anymore. He felt more like floating then like he was falling slower. Then he got to the point were he could feel that he was flying. He look and saw that he had passed Lois. He knew that this next trick was going to be the one that saved Lois. He curved his body. He saw that he was turning up. He then turned his body to face the wall and he looked up at Lois. He quickly saw that Lois speed was very fast and when they met she was going to knock them down. Clark pushed down with his toes. He felt himself pick up speed. They met a moment later his arm went around her waist. Lois grabbed Clark around his neck.

"Don't worry I got you."Clark said.

"You've got me? Who's got you?"Lois asked.

Clark smiled and flew up to the roof on the building. He landed on the roof gently. He let go of Lois. She stood in a amazement of Clark. Sloan had made he way toward the door. Clark walked over to him. Sloan's eyes filled with terror. He thought Clark was going to tear him apart. Clark slapped Sloan on the head. Sloan slumped to the ground, he was out cold. Lois walked over to Clark.

"How did you..."Lois started to say, then she fell to the floor. Clark grabbed her and gently held her. Clark smiled Lois looked so peaceful and clam. She also looked so beautiful. Clark gently kissed her on the lips. He then picked her up and carried down the stairs.

The Kents,Lex,Chloe and Lana they wanted to know what was going on. The door opened a moment later and Clark walked out carrying Lois. The Kents,Lex ,Chloe and Lana looked on in awe. Clark looked older that he looked and very, very, very ,heroic . Chloe smiled.

"Gentlemen this woman needs help."Clark called out to a EMT. He laid Lois on a stretcher."I think she has a concussion."Clark told them. He then turned and hugged Lana and Chloe as tight as he could without hurting them.

"Thank you Clark."Lana said.

"Thanks Clark."Chloe said.

"You look very heroic Clark."Lex said.

"Thanks Lex."Clark said

His mother and father went up to him.

"Are you alright?"Martha asked.

"I'm fine mom,I just want to make sure Lois is okay."Clark said.

"She's going to be okay Clark,good job son."Jonathon said.

"Thanks dad."Clark said.

Lionel sat in his office. In his had was the final journal entry of Virgil Swann.

"Now knowing that the government of Krypton had doomed it's people,Jor-el had decided to save his family. He had built a small craft to sent his family. He then began to look for a planet to send his family. He looked thought the star charts and found a place to send his family. He found the planet Earth and was going to send his wife and son to our planet. As he began to sen his family,when the planet became more and dangerous. He was ready to send them to earth. However his wife,Lara decided to stay with her husband. In the final moments of the planets Krypton. The small ship left the planet. With the demise of Krypton,only Jor-el's son was left. It took about seven years for the ship to come to earth. After hours of research I have found that this child of Krypton is on earth and living here as one of us. He could be living in the American mid-west. His Earth name is unknown to me at the moment,but his Kryptonian name is Kal-el,the last son of Krypton."

It could not end like this. This journal could not end like this. He had been so close to finding out who this person was. Why did Swann not finish. Maybe Swann was hiding something. Lionel would not work harder to find the Last Son of Krypton.

TO BE COUNTIED...


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Clark and Lois were in Perry White's office. He handed them a copy of the "Daily Planet" The headline read: "JERRY SLOAN BEHIND BARS".

"You two did a heck of a job and your not even reporters."White said.

"Thank you, Mr.White."Clark said.

"No problem chief."Lois said.

"What did you call me?"White said.

"I said no problem Mr. White."Lois said quickly correcting herself.

"I think you two should really think about getting into the newspaper game. You on the Torch in Smallville right Kent?"White asked.

"Yes, I do."Clark said.

"What about you Lane?"he asked.

"Mr. White I don't even look at a newspaper I could never write for one."Lois said.

"Well if you two ever change your mind come see me."White said.

"Really Mr.White that's swell."Clark said.

"Let's go Clark."Lois said.

Chloe and Lana were waiting for them in the newsroom.

"You guys all done?"Chloe asked.

"All done, now let's get back to the sleepy little town of Smallville."Lois said.

"Great it will be great to be back home."Lana said.

"Let's get going."Clark said.

"Hey wait a minute I want to say bye to Jerry and Joe."Chloe said.

"We'll wait for you outside."Lois said.

"Smallville,I want you to answer this question."Lois said.

"What's that?"Clark said.

"When Sloan threw me off the roof you jumped off and flew."Lois said.

"Lois your amazing,you got hit on the head with a gun and you have a concussion."Clark said.

"Besides,Clark's afraid of heights."Lana said.

"Right your right."Lois said. Clark smiled he knew that he had just dodged a major bullet. He really wasn't ready for the kiss that Lois gave him.

"What was that for?"Clark asked.

"Thanks for saving me,but don't think that it's going to happen again."Lois said.

Lana just smiled. It seemed that Clark Kent and Lois Lane were going to be great friends.

Chloe knocked on the door of the writer and cartoonist. No one answered. She opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty,it looked like they guys had gone to lunch. She walked in and looked around. There was a desk in the corner. On the desk was a typewriter and stacks of paper. She walked to the desk and looked and the sheet of paper in the machine. There was few words typed on the paper.

"Regine of the ..."she read it was all that they guys had gotten to. "Sounds like the title of a bad comic book."she added. She went to the drawing table and looked around it. There was no drawing on the table but there was a few on the floor. She looked on the floor,one drawing caught her eye. She picked it up.

The drawing was of a man. Chloe noticed that the face looked a lot like Clark. The man was dressed in blue tights and red boots. He also had a long flowing red cape. On his chest was yellow shield. She heard some one coming. She quickly folded the paper.

"Chloe you ready to go?"Clark asked.

"Yeah I'm ready."Chloe said.

"Okay"Clark said.

Chloe put the drawing in her pocket and followed Clark. She kept the drawing. she told herself that one day she would give it to Clark."Who knows"she told herself."Maybe the world cold use a guy in blue tights and a red cape." Maybe he just happened to live in Smallville.

THE END

P.S.: There it is all done. I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed. I hope that you enjoy it. When you read the whole thing look out for the easter eggs. If you can't find them let me know I'll let you know.


End file.
